


We're Soulmates

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: It's the first day of the new school year, and Marinette is excited to finally meet her soulmate.





	We're Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScriptaHistoriarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaHistoriarum/gifts).



> Soulmate AU where your timer goes off when your ready to begin your life with your soulmate (though it doesn't have to be your first meeting). Also following a different timeline from the episode.
> 
> ScriptaHistoriarum is an amazing author; Check out their latest work [A Crown Fit For A Knight](/works/18684712), a Marichat May story!

When you were born, there was a timer on your wrist. When it went off, it meant you were finally ready to begin your path in life, with your soulmate. And for them, that day was today.

-x-

It was an ordinary day, really, but not for Marinette. It was her first day of the new school year, which Marinette was already dreading as Chloe was in her class for the umpteenth time. But she checked her wrist, and  _this_ was the reason she wasn't as upset as usual. She was going to meet her soulmate today, and she couldn't wait! There has never been a time, in the millenniums these soulmate bonds has existed where two soulmates haven't been happy together, and she was over the moon happy to meet the person she would be spending the rest of her life with. While she was a little nervous, she was mostly excited.

"Have a good day, Marinette!" He mother called after her.

"Love you!" She called back.

She hummed as she walked, waiting to cross the street. When the sign lit up for her to cross, she happily skipped across the street. Nothing, not even Chloe, could ruin this day for her. She walked into the building, to find Chloe holding on to the arm of some boy, who was signing autographs.  _Just great, another_ _stuck-up snobby rich kid to bully her_ _?_ She couldn't help but think as she made her way to the classroom, only to be cut off by Alya.  _Though he kinda looks familiar..._

"Girl, you will not  _believe_ it! There's a new kid in school, and it's none other than the famous  _Adrien Agreste!_ You know, the son and prize model of Gabriel Agreste?"

"So that's why he looked familiar." She mused.

"Oh, girl," She rolled her eyes, "You sure are something."

She rolled her eyes at her friend.

"And hey," Alya said grabbing Marinette's hand, and turning it to show the inside of her wrist. "Aren't you going to meet your soulmate today?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

-x-

Adrien followed Chloe to their classroom, signing autographs as they walked past him.

"Chlo, you know I hate signing autographs." He sighed.

"I know, Adrichou, but it'll just be for a day or two." She pleaded.

He rolled his eyes at his childhood friend, as they entered the classroom. Chloe walked ahead of him, and took the piece of gum she was chewing out of her mouth, and placed it on one of the seats.

"Uh, Chloe? What're you doing?"

"Some people don't show us respect, _Adrikins,_ and we need to show them their place."

He walked over to the seat, and tried to take the gum off, when  _she_ walked in.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

"I..." He responded, to find Chloe laughing at their exchange.

He looked over at her because  _why was she laughing???_

Marinette followed his gaze.

"Nice job you two." And then she looked at Adrien. "If I were you, I wouldn't hang with the wrong crowd." 

She walked past him, and their shoulders brushed. She felt her wrist, the one with her timer, pulse.  _Weird._ Alya followed after, not commenting on the exchange which Marinette was eternally grateful for, and they took their seats, mindful of the gum. She looked back at them, and Adrien caught her eye, giving her an apologetic expression, but she just glared at him, crossed her arms, and looked away. He took his seat in front of her, and Chloe took hers on the opposite side of the room, as the rest of their classmates for the year began entering the room. And then she saw Nino, sit next to Adrien. She could only hope he'd realize his mistake and move, or they could talk some sense into him. Adrien turned to Nino.

"Hi, I'm Adrien."

"Nino."

Adrien, lowering his voice, so the person behind him couldn't hear him, asked, "Does she always jump to conclusions like that?" 

"Who?"

He gestured behind him.

"Marinette? She's the kindest person you'll ever meet. You must've done something really messed up to be on her bad side. The only other person there is _Chloe."_

_So that's what she meant._

"How should I make it up to her?" He'd wanted to make _friends,_ not enemies.

"Apologize. Tell her what really happened. She'll forgive you."

And then they turned to the front, as their teacher walked in and began taking attendance.

He knew what he had to do.

Only he couldn't pin her _down._  She somehow avoided any encounter they could've possibly had throughout the entire day. In their other classes together, she was all ready seated with a friend and surrounded by others in conversations. During their lunch period, she'd been surrounded by a bunch of people as well, and he didn't want to seem rude, barging in on their conversations just to apologize. He'd almost given up when the bell rang, signifying the end of the day. Students were filing out of the school, as it began to start raining. He saw his car, opening up his umbrella so he wouldn't get wet, when he saw _her,_ and he wasn't going to let her get away again. She didn't have to forgive him, but he didn't want to be blamed for something he didn't do.

"Hey."

She turned to look at him, but didn't respond. He took that as a gesture to keep going, as she hadn't just left, running in the rain to get away from him.

"I didn't put the gum on your seat," He continued, "I was only trying to take it off." He held out his umbrella. "I hope we can be friends."

He smiled, and she could tell he was being honest. She smiled back.

"I guess I do have a habit of jumping to conclusions." She blushed, embarrassed.

He laughed, and she took that as forgiveness. She hesitated, but grabbed the umbrella. Their hands touched. They're timers went off in unison. They were soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
